


Harmony and roast beef

by ALiteraryLady



Series: The Dodds family dynamic (an exploration of family in the 21st century) [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming to terms with life, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family drama getting hashed out, Kittens dislike you as a unit, Trying to make it work again, When family dinners go wrong and then right, Winnie Dodds is still a smoosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady
Summary: After the events of Chips and Separation Anxiety, Chief Dodds and Sharon Dodds make a point to take Mike and Quin up on their dinner invitation. What happens creates insight for the Dodds family and also strengthens bonds that were long left to rust. You'll have moments of carefree joy and deep contemplation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the next installment of the Dodds Family Dynamic series! Thank you for your continued readership and I'm already working on the next chapter (in my head) which will be a bit more intense than this one. 
> 
> If you have any comments please feel free to leave them.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

His wife’s small slim fingers laced with his as Will felt the stiff, hard ground beneath his feet. It was April—yet it felt like February—winter refused to let go of its choke hold on Manhattan as the weight of her hand on his shoulder welcomed him into the present.

“Will...we’ve got to get going, the taxi driver looks not too pleased with us staying out here so long.” her voice shook from the chilly air blowing on them. Gusts of wind had been nipping at his face as he stared down at the gravestone as she had walked about the cemetery, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

_Your name was almost on this...you were almost buried here…_

 

Sharon squeezed his hand again and he finally looked away and down at her, her eyes full of worry.

“Will...Mike’s alive and while I joyfully celebrate all the cycles our beloved Mother Earth goes through, death, or the possibility of it has been explored well enough in this family.”

Her eyes conveyed a soft solidarity with him; while making their own amends to each other, neither one of them had spent a lot of time with Matt or Mike ever since his eldest son tossed Will out of his apartment over the crass, drunken comments that had fallen out of his mouth towards ADA Montgomery.

 

_I can’t even begin to think of a way to say I’m sorry...how do you even make up for those kinds of comments?_

 

While he would have stood still for another hour rummaging through the busted bits of his failures, Sharon tugged harder on his arm and he began to follow her over to the taxi.

“You’re right,” he began, speaking up to answer her, making the much needed effort to communicate with her, “I’m some old man stuck in the past, I am ready you know, really ready to fix it.”

Her steps stopped as she glanced at him, “I know, but can we just go over there and actually apologize, the both of us. It’s been a few months Will, we should be immensely grateful that they are even letting us over for dinner in a bit.”

A white puff of breath fled his mouth, “I know, but what if they don’t accept it?”

“Then they don’t, then we work on us and try again later. Matty used to tell me that he kept things from us because he didn’t want us to leave him...we can’t ram an apology down their throats and demand they accept it...it just doesn’t work that way Will.”

“I don’t want to ram anything...” her grin made him blush, “...Sharon-”

She waved her hand, “I can’t help it, I’m seeing this young buck who makes me feel young again, even in a grave yard. We can’t force them to accept our apology, but I’ve found through years of making them myself, if it comes from the heart they’ll be receptive to it.”

He sighed again, “I hope so...so, I heard that Matt was helping Mike and...” it still felt wrong to call ADA Montgomery Quin but in the pause Sharon filled the space.

“-Oh Matty has always been a good cook...I taught him.” Sharon beamed with pride as Will took in her graying locks blowing in the wind as a peace settled over him.

“Really? Well, we’ll just have to go see and find out...I’m also going to have to meet this young buck you’ve been dating...gotta know who the competition is.” He felt the peace rest in his chest as Sharon let out a laugh.

“William Dodds, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you all over again, aren’t you?” she giggled as he pulled her into an embrace and took in a whiff of her hair.

“I guess I am...” he kissed her forehead and the both left the cemetery. He held the door open for her and she gave him a look but he gestured for her to get inside and she did. Will looked back at the gravestone one last time.

 

_Thank God I don’t have to come back here._

 

 

“No! Winnie...Winnie drop the dish towel, now!” Matt shouted as Quin turned away from the stove top and saw her beloved pup in a tug of war situation with Matt.

“C’mon Winnie...please!” Matt begged as Quin suppressed a giggle by covering her mouth. Winnie’s eyes grew as he shook his head back and forth, which yanked the rag out Matt’s hand.

“No! Winnie you get back here!” Matt cried out as he bolted around the corner chasing Winnie and Quin heard a thump.

“Matt?!” she questioned as she turned down the stove top and darted around the corner to see Mike holding a smiling Winnie in one hand and the dish towel in the other. Matt was sprawled out on the floor with his right hand moving over his face.

“I’m okay...ugh...” Matt groaned as he began to sit up but Quin offered her hand and he took it,

“Thanks, so...he’s got you working out too?” 

Mike laughed as Quin pulled Matt off of the ground with little effort.

“Hardly Matt, Quin works out on her own accord and she’s pretty strong.” Mike added as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. Matt straightened his shirt as she felt her face flush.

“Mike, you don’t have to brag about me it’s nothing-” she began as Mike gave her a look.

“-it isn’t nothing, you’re a strong lady and I love that about you.” he replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Quin saw discomfort Matt had with the affectionate peck on the cheek and rested her hand on Mike’s chest, cutting it short.

 

_Sweetheart you can be affectionate anytime you wish but try to think about Matt, he’s still single…_

 

“Right well, Mike could you take Winnie out one last time before your dad and mom get here?”

She posed as his eyes expressed his understanding of her limited return on his affections. Mike nodded and soon Winnie and him were suited up for their walk.

“Bring back my nephew in one piece, okay Mike?” Matt joked as Quin walked back into the kitchen and waved at Winnie and Mike.

“Will do.” Mike answered as he helped Winnie ‘wave’ at them and then sat the eager pup down, “We’ll be back, just a couple of short laps around the block.”

“Cool.” Matt waved at Winnie and soon her beloved duo was gone. Matt turned around and looked at her, “So what’s next to do?” he inquired with a smile on his face. Quin was relieved that he had really opened up to her and Mike since their last big family get together. Her inevitable brother in law had more practical experience with life than she did and soon she gathered that Matt was very similar to Sharon; his free spirit made it possible for her to learn more about t he Dodds family than she had been able to wrestle out of Mike over the last year or so.

“Oh, I can get the rest, if you’d set the table that would be a really big help.” she rattled off the statement and then froze after it hit her ears.

 

_That sounded so patronizing!_

 

“Okay, but uh, I can help more after that.” he countered as he walked into the kitchen, “I mean it, I can mash potatoes, help with the roast I really don’t mind. You and Mike can trust me to handle helping out with dinner, I promise-” he looked into her eyes, “-I can be productive...I’m due for my ninety day chip soon.”

“Matt, its okay, I have this, I don’t want to invite you over and force you to make dinner-” Quin got out as she felt his hand rest on her forearm as she cranked up the heat on the stove top.

“You aren’t forcing me to do anything, look let me help with-”

Quin closed her eyes and blurted out, “Matt I felt like when Mike kissed me you were uncomfortable and I don’t want you to be unnerved by his displays of affection for me!”

The roar of laughter from Matt’s mouth opened her eyes and she saw him grabbing his sides.

“Wha...what?! you’re joking right?!” he got out in segments as his laughter continued.

“I just got that read from you...”

He held up his hands, “Look I wasn’t uncomfortable with Mike giving you a peck on the cheek, what am I ten? It’s just odd to see him be so affectionate to well...anyone.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t be so-” she reached down to the oven’s door and opened it, absentmindedly grabbed the roast pan, “Bloodly hell!” she cried as she pulled her hands back. They were singed from the heat, “How do I forget to put on mitts?!” she chided herself as she looked at her fingers and saw the red welts start to form.

“Here, let me.” Matt started as he flung on the mitts and grabbed the roast out of the oven, setting it on the dining room table.

“ow...ow...” Quin whispered as she stepped towards the kitchen sink but Matt was right back in the kitchen and turned on the faucet for her.

“Here, here-” his hands cupped her as he helped guide her under the running water.

“Thank you...” she got out through the mounting pain, “I guess I will need your help after all.” she sighed as Matt’s eyes reflected with concern and then analyzed her fingers. The cool water felt amazing on the red welts.

“Now I know why you and Mike are an item. You both have to do it all by yourself and you finally found on other person to trust on this entire planet, heh. Neither of you are good at letting people in, but I have to ask, how did you get him to open up?”

“Honestly? Ow….” Quin began to say but Matt’s hands pulled away from underneath hers, “It happened through work, one day he finally came into my office and didn’t talk to me about just work related things...he asked me about me.” she let her sentence drift as a memory rekindled in her mind; she could see the Christmas tree they were decorating, his hand grazing hers as she and him strung up lights, and how she had initially assumed he was a strong alpha type but upon discovering his intricate layers was delighted by them.

Matt smiled at her, “I’m glad you two found each other, he really hasn’t had tons of luck with women to be honest with you...but then again, for other reasons neither have I.”

Quin saw the sadness flicker in his brown eyes as she held back a wince of pain.

“Okay, so, I’ll get the first aid kit, bathroom right?” Matt questioned as she nodded her head.

“Yes, under the kitchen sink but Matt I can get this-”

He gave her a look as he playfully crossed his arms, “Quin, I can fix you up okay?”

She let out a breath, “Yes, of course, I’m sorry-’ she said as she looked at her hands and heard him walk away. Their apartment door opened and Winnie shook off some the light rain on his coat and pawed at her leg to be picked up.

“Winnie, love, now isn’t the best time for-” her eyes grew wide as Mike’s panic spread over his entire face.

“What happened?!” he fretted as Quin heard him toss his keys on the kitchen island as he rushed over to her side. She looked down and saw Winnie cocking his head to one side.

“Mike, it’s nothing,” she held in another cry of pain, “I was grabbing the pan without oven mitts as I was taking with Matt and I think I burned myself. Don’t worry Matt is grabbing the first aid kit-”

The flare in Mike’s nostrils signaled his total lack of patience with her being in any pain.

“Matt! Where is that!-”

Matt wedged himself between her and Mike and quickly took Quin’s wrists and removed them from the water and shook them dry. Mike took a step back, somewhat stunned by his younger brother’s swift and effective care of her burns.

“You’ll live to cook another day, it’s a small first degree burn, they hurt but no biggie, let me bandage these guys up for you, alright? Hey Mike, set the table while I do this, okay?”

“Um...yeah.” Mike muttered as Quin saw he wasn’t used to seeing Matt being calm and collected.

“Alright, let’s get this anti septic cream on these...man, all ten...I’m buying you another set of oven mitts...like heavy duty.” Matt teased at Quin let out a laugh and Mike took in a breath.

“I think the jokes aren’t landing well with Mike.” Quin hinted as Matt gave her a look and then turned his focus on bandaging each fingertip.

“He never got comedy...so, with that anti septic cream...you’ll be fine. Can’t go busting up rapists and other bad guys with gross fingertips, am I right?” Matt matched her tone as Quin let out a laugh and he smiled at her.

“There’s that elusive Montgomery laugh Mike told me tales about, but I have to say it’s nice to hear it in person.” Matt added as he sat down her left hand and delicately wrapped each finger in a fresh, sterile gauze, then took some medical tape and wrapped it over each one. Quin noticed that Mike had set the table moments ago and was studying how Matt was dressing her wounds, and then looked at her.

“You’re usually so careful—sorry—I just should have done more before I took Winnie out.” Mike worried as he took his hand and ran it through his hair, trying to soothe his own tension about this evening.

“No, dear, I really should have delegated the work load better between us, I’m still trying to get better at it, here and at work.” she answered him as the snip of the scissors broke her train of thought.

“Hey you’re all good to go, I’ll change it again before I leave but in a couple of days you’ll be back to new.” Matt jumped in as he patted her shoulder and Quin saw Mike’s face turn from worrisome to inquisitive.

“Mike?”

“Where did you learn first aid like that...I don’t recall teaching you when we were kids.” Mike asked as Matt neatly packed up her kit and tucked it under his arm. A soft rose blush came to Matt’s face as petted Winnie, a common gesture Quin noticed he made when he was nervous

 

_He needs a pup of his own so badly_

 

“You didn’t, I took a few medical type classes between the third and fourth time I relapsed...I was thinking about becoming a nurse.” Matt mumbled under his breath.

“Hey, that’s awesome, how many more credits do you need?” Mike cheered as the doorbell chimed. Winnie, along with Lulu their white kitten sat before the door and looked up at it.

Quin held up her hands, “Can one of you guys?”

“Of course.” Mike replied as he walked over and opened the door.

“Dad...Mom...hey, you’re both here.” Mike got out as he let them in.

“Matt!” Sharon exclaimed as she pulled their younger son into a bear hug, “Oh we’re so glad you could make it, we were worried you weren’t going to be able to get the day off from work.”

“Mom, I’m here...why are you and dad here together?”

Sharon’s reply took the form of her ruffling Matt’s hair and her face became alive with joy.

“We’ll explain, but my, dinner smells amazing!” she declared as her attention shifted towards Quin, “Quin you’ve really outdone yourself this time!”

Quin blushed, “We all helped it was a family gesture, please come in.”

As Sharon and the Chief crossed the threshold of their apartment, Munn and Finny made their presence known with a couple of stark meows.

“Oh, don’t want to let you two out...especially you, Munn….” the Chief declared as Munn gave the Chief a stern look in reply as Finny felt the need to back him up with a spare gla n ce of his own.

“It’s good to see you all again,” the Chief began as Quin felt a sharp shift in the room’s energy. A new burst of tension  bolted in and she no longer felt at ease. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike and Matt’s body language tighten a bit; Matt’s hands were on his hips and Mike was standing with his arms over his chest as their father continued, “So...how are things?” he asked as everyone else save Sharon, who was fussing over Lulu, watched him sit at the kitchen table.

Both brothers turned their eyes at her as if she was the only one who could answer. At her feet Winnie sat, his best looking ‘guard pup’ expression on his face, Quin tried not to laugh upon seeing it.

 

_Guess he still remembers how the Chief spoke to me last. Oh buddy, he isn’t worth it._

 

Quin cleared her throat and attempted her most diplomatic response, “Work has been busy for Mike and I both, surely we aren’t as busy as you are but we’ve been trying to get through our respective workloads effectively.”

The response galloped out of her mouth like a Dressage house; rehearsed, on standby waiting for its’ cue.

The Chief nodded, “Good to hear you two are keeping buys and Matt...how has stuff been going?”

Her intuition pinged with the sensation of Matt’s annoyance pushing against his lips, her fingertips began to pulse as see saw him take an extra moment to prepare himself to formulate his thoughts.

“Rehab is going good dad, due for my ninety day chip any day now and Sue has been helping me figure out what to do with job training. I’ll be in a half way house for a couple more months and then I’ll be apartment hunting.”

“That’s awesome Matt.” the Chief answered back as his lips flexed into a rehearsed smile which looked obligatory and uninspired.

“Yeah, Matt, sweetie it really is, this sounds like the real deal this time!” Sharon clapped her hands in delight as Quin thanked the higher powers above that at least Sharon’s response was sincere.

 

_At least one of them is cheering Matt on._

 

“Thanks Mom...so since dad has already staked out the best spot on the table, how about dinner? Any moment Winnie will be getting to the table and eating all of it.” Matt joked as they each took a seat. Quin saw the Chief and Sharon sit right next to each other, a certain ease radiated from them both as Quin let herself mull over their intimacy.

“Sharon,” Will started as Quin tenderly grasped the first of five cups and began to pour ice tea into them, pushing the soreness in her fingertips out of her mind, “Please say something for grace?”

Her hand rested on top of his as Sharon held her hands on in a slightly reflective manner.

“Oh, great earth spirit-”  Sharon prayed as Quin waited for the Chief to interject in a passive, spiteful manner, but the interruption never came, “may we received and appreciate all of the bounty of your harvest and renew ourselves to improvement and reconnecting to those we hold dear.”

“Amen.” they replied in unison as Quin smiled at Mike.

“Usually I’d be prepping plates but-” Quin started as Matt piped up.

“-but she’s working on delegating and I’ll be doing it instead.” he finished as he winked at her, causing a smile to come to her face as he jumped in and dished out hearty servings to them all.

“Thank you.” Quin whispered as she saw Mike give his younger brother an appreciative look.

“So, now that we’re going to stuff ourselves like turkeys, your father and I can tell you our good news-”

The Chief sat down his fork and rested his hand on top of hers, “Sharon….heh, Sharon, perhaps we could you know...savor the moment before we jump right back into the heart of the matter, who made these potatoes because they look fantastic!” he got out as he shoveled a large spoonful of them into his mouth and then moaned in culinary delight.

“Dad, we all helped.” Mike replied as Sharon took a bird sized bite and then joined the Chief in his revere of the potatoes.

“Will!” she exclaimed through her mouth of potatoes.

“-Sharon, here, get a large spoonful-” he muffled as he took his spoon and fed her a large helping.

“Oh, theses are good!” Sharon proclaimed as Quin, Matt, and Mike all studied her. Quin tried to pick up her spoon, but her fingertips hurt too much  from being taxed over pouring drinks.

“Let me get you some pain meds, okay?” Mike asked as he stood up and turned away from the table. Quin gathered he was grateful for the excuse to get away from his teenage acting parents. Meanwhile Matt was unable to look away from them.

Finally he found his voice again, “You two seem rather...friendly...” Matt stated as he laid out an ideal opener for them to confess to their youthful antics.

“Matt, your mother and I are- hold on-” he took a large gulp of ice tea and continued, “- we’re gonna give us another chance, we’re dating again.”

Quin saw both brother’s faces freeze in place, each of them transfixed into an emotion. Mike looked confused and dazed whereas Matt was furious and repressing it. The sudden obligation to interject into the conversation took hold of her and she spoke.

“That’s quite a change in your dynamic—may I ask what brought this change about?” she professionally inquired as her hands rested in her lap until Mike walked back over with a couple of pain pills.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime...” Mike stared down his parents, “...so we’re going to go through this again with you two?” he flatly stated as Matt chimed in.

“One more round and we get a free kids meal at the burger joint down the way.” Matt tossed out as Quin saw the hurt expression on Sharon’s face.

The Chief snapped into the defensive with his children, “and what does that mean?!” the  Chief shot back at them, “your mother and I don’t have to be laughed at about this.”

“Dad, can you blame him?” Mike started as Quin saw the icy energy reemerge in the  Chief ’s eyes, “This is the fifth time you two have attempted to make it work, the key word being attempted...did you two really think we’d be welcoming this again with open arms?”

Before Mike could open his mouth Quin le a pt into the conversation, “Chief, Sharon, please...um...we just thought that with the incident after Matt’s chip that well...you two where no longer needing that kind of connection.”

“Yeah,” Matt jumped in, “that and the agenda of tonight’s dinner had a single bullet point-”

Mike stood up, “-you apologizing to Quin for your comments.”

Quin gripped Mike’s hand and couldn’t constrain a slight yelp of pain as he shook it off.

“That’s right, but your father and I wanted to start off with the good news first, we are rekindling a long and tumultuous relationship and we hope to have your support-” Sharon glanced at her hands as Quin failed to hid them, “-all three of you...what happened to your hands, Quin?”

“Don’t try to change the subject mom...” Matt spat back as Quin pushed against the tension in the air.

“I will, you both may have a long complex dynamic but I wish you well.” Quin said, hearing the sincerity in her tone she prayed both Sharon and the Chief felt.

“Please...I’ll believe it when I see it.” Matt muttered to himself as Mike began to sit down, not without saying,

“You shouldn’t even have to say you’ll support them Quin, they should be apologizing to you!” Mike shouted as he glared at his parents.

“ Unbelievable. ..you two get invited over here, by her, by the way and you can’t even be bothered to apologize first? You go right into your good news and expect us to deal with it?” Matt chided them as Quin took in a breath.

Feeling her beloved irate with his parents was one thing, but having both of the Dodds sons fuming with anger at their parents? It was getting to o  much to bear.

“Now, both of you boys stop!” Sharon shrieked as Quin saw the tears flow down her face and tried to hand her a napkin but Matt swatted it away.

“Sharon, Sharon, I knew this was going to happen...” the Chief rambled as Quin felt her beloved’s anger snap.

“Oh really? It isn’t bad enough that we get another college try with your relationship but you have the gall to do it before you make amends to my-”

The icy presence Quin had long felt from Chief Dodds froze the air around him as it  surged with  vengeance.

“ Y our, what...Mike? Girlfriend? Lover? That’s all this brilliant young woman is to you? Where is the future, the promise of a long lasting life with her, huh?!”

“Excuse you?!” Mike roared as he loomed over the table.

“Mike! Chief! Please-” Quin cried out as the Chief looked at her.

“Look, sorry I didn’t take the news that I would never be playing catch with my future flesh and blood well, but why, why would you-”

“Enough!” Matt screamed, sending the mood of the room in a dozen different directions.

“Matthew….” Sharon gasped as Matt looked at Quin.

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell him how hearing what he said that night made you feel?! You’ve told me and Mike dozens of times how it made you feel, even though we’d never, ever say those douchey kind of things to you...he’s never going to get it, but maybe hearing it from the person he said it to will lead to some kind of breakthrough!”

Quin looked down at her hands, “Matt, I don’t-”

Matt pushed her on with his words, “No, c’mon! You let him walk all over you because you’re afraid that he’ll take it out on Mike, and honestly...for someone who can be such a beast in the courtroom suddenly you loose your voice?! You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to Mike and you let our old man trample all over your feelings...”

“Oh I do not!” the  Chief butted in as Matt cut him off.

“-Shut up!” Matt shouted as he returned his attention to her, “Tell him how you feel, how he breaks you down...learned it in group.” he adjusted himself in his seat as Sharon and the  Chief exchanged glances.

“Well...on with it.”

Quin took in a breath and pushed her feelings down.

“To really get to what’s bothering me? Okay..I feel like no matter what I do, what Mike and I accomplish, we’ll always be chasing the phantom of perfection you’ve charged us with being.” her heart ached as Sharon’s tears flowed faster.

“William….my dream the other night...I was right...you do.”  Sharon softly said as she wiped her face.

 

_Sharon...I’m so sorry-_

 

Quin saw the hurt in his eyes and listened to his response.

“I do… I know I do and I can’t fix that part of me. You’re accomplished so much, you have so much to give, but you can’t give this family what it really needs-”

“-I’m out!” Mike shouted as he began to turn away, but Quin grabbed his arm again and firmly held on to him,  all five of her fingertips burning in agony.

“Stay.” she instructed as they wordlessly understood each other. He took the spot behind her chair and rested his hands on her shoulders, sending a new reserve of strength into her being.

“So, us having children is tantamount to absolute happiness for you? She calmly stated as the Chief balked against her statement.

“I’ve never said-”

“-But you did. You’ve made it clear that you don’t think Matt should have kids, after all, Mike and I survived hell and back, we have the good genes...but Chief, you’re selling Matt way too short.”

Quin looked at Matt and saw the way his eyes danced with her encouragement.

“No, I’nn not...Matt just has other things to do.”

“-yes, if he chooses, the same choice Mike and I should have.” she felt Mike’s hands kneading her shoulders and let her skin drink up the care he felt for her.

The Chief straightened himself and stood up, “Why would you ever think I don’t want what’s best for either of them?!” he sneered as Quin saw through his act.

“Because you set two entirely different bars for your sons; you always have and honestly,” she pointed at Matt, “He needs to be challenged more in his life, appropriate to his recovery of course and Mike needs a mental break from eons of perfection seeking behavior...just like I do.”

The message sank into the Chief’s mind as Quin saw a softness come to his eyes.

“I know...but what if Matt-”

Matt huffed, “I’m right here, look at me!” he snapped as Quin watched the Chief glance over at his youngest son. A somber vibe floated around the Chief as he addressed Matt.

“What if you don’t make it this time...what if you never, ever find the right person to be with, or have kids, we have six generations of Dodds men who help keep NYC thriving, it’s hard to hear that Mike won’t be adding to the next generation, I-” the Chief fumbled with his words as Quin watched Matt take his hand.

“Who ever said I’d fail this time, I’m not going to… I mean it. I’m so tired of you hating me, both of you thinking I can’t do it...” Matt voice broke as Quin felt his intense rush of emotions as her own. Mike’s hands rubbed her shoulders, and she felt grateful he was receptive to her as she prayed she was to him.

“Are we really failures to you if we don’t have kids?” Mike posed as the Chief looked at him.

“No...of course not...but having kids is what you’re supposed to do...right?”

“I don’t know...” Quin began, “...I’ve done a lot of right in my life even though a crap ton of wrong was committed against me. I don’t need children to assert my mark this lifetime and I don’t really care for the assertion that I’m wrong from a man who barely knows me.”

Sharon finally returned to the conversation, “Will...apologize now...and mean it.” she mustered the courage to say as she reached out for his hand, holding it.

“Sharon, I am...” he began as Quin saw the gratefulness in Matt’s eyes.

 

_Anytime Matt...anytime…_

 

The Chief cleared his throat, “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“For?” Both Mike and Matt coached him as the Chief glared at them.

“For not getting to know the real you...and assuming you wanted to be a mother when I should have been learning more about past, your education, and your case wins...and” he paused as Quin felt herself tearing up a bit, “you’ve gotta start tooting your horn a bit, Montgomery.” he teased as she laughed and felt herself cry.

“C’mon don’t...I mean, do if you want to but...I mean it, I’m sorry. I handled hearing about a life changing event for you in a terrible manner and I regret my actions.” he added as he walked around the table and offered her a hug.

Quin took it and felt a new sense of peace come over her, “Thank you.” she got out as Will rubbed her back.

“And for crying out loud, call me Will...we aren’t at work.” he joked as she chucked.

“Apology accepted, Will.” Quin got out as Winnie let out a happy bark.

“I see the pup of the hour forgives me too, thank goodness, no need for him to be angry anymore, huh Winnie?” Will declared as he let go of Quin and bent down, picking up Winnie and holding him at table level, immediately giving Winnie access to the roast on his plate.

Mike kissed the side of her head, “Thank you, he isn’t the best with apologies...”

Quin turned and looked at Mike, “He meant it, I just know.”

Her beloved answered her with a smile as Winnie wolfed down the roast and snorted in delight.

“Winnie!” Mike chided as he took the pup out of his father’s hands and was met with a gurgling noise coming from their puppy’s tummy.

“He’s gonna need to go outside, stat.” Mike got out as Winnie gave him a confused look and let out a small w h imper.

“Winnie...love you know better...” Quin said as she scratched her pup’s head.

“Here, let Matt, and us take him, you and Mike can actually eat something, okay?” Will offered as Quin saw Mike willingly hand their ‘dog son’ over to his ‘grandpa’. Matt tossed on his jacket, “We’ll be back, eat up.”

“We will.” Quin answered as she and Mike watched their guests leave their apartment. Her eyes returned to a relieved Mike who held her as she decompressed in his embrace.

“You really needed to hear that, didn’t you?” he assured her as she let out a breath.

“I did, but you needed just as much as I did, if not more.” she said as she rested her head against him.

“Let’s eat before they come back with another dog...”  M ike teased as Quin laughed, then looked down at her hands.

“Mike…um...” she held them up to him as he pulled away from their embrace and dragged out the chair for her.

“I’ll feed you...”

Quin sat down at her seat as Mike cut up the roast on her plate and fed it to her, making airplane sounds and swooshing the fork about. She reached out and stopped his hand before her mouth and bit the meat off.

“Too much?” he joked as she shook her head, chewing the roast bite.

“No...but are you mad that I can’t, that we can’t have kids?”

Mike sat down next to her and looked at her.

“No...I can’t be mad...I’m not mad. We’re going to make an impression in this lifetime that doesn’t require us to have kids. The previous six generations of Dodds men are just going to have to deal with that, because I’m happy, really happy to have you.

Quin smiled as he sealed his statement with a kiss.

 

 

The realization that he hadn’t walked between both of his parents in a couple of decades struck Matt as he snuck glances of his mother and father while he held on to Winnie’s leash.

“Hey dad, what you said up there-” Matt mustered to get the first part of his thought out and felt his mother’s courage drift into him as her hand rested on his arm. His father stopped and looked at him.

“Matt. I meant it. Not getting grand kids from her and Mike is something, heh, I’ve got to work through, your mom stressed that to me, and Matt-”

Winnie sat by Matt’s feet as he stopped walking. He saw the marked change in his father’s being. William Dodds wasn’t posturing like he had for years and years before his work friends while berating him and Mike, no, his father for the first time in years looked and felt-

 

_Human._

 

“Why don’t you want me to have kids? What if I want them? What if I’m the one whose supposed to keep the fine and proud tradition of Dodds men going?” Matt pressed as his mother looked up at him.

“Matt, we just didn’t think you did-” she got out as he understood.

“I think I do, I get why you guys didn’t. I was such a bastard for so long and I know I was useless but-”

He felt his father’s eyes skimming over him as he mentally vowed to keep his nerve.

“Matty, no more secrets, no more hiding. Your mom and I are working on that I can handle it.”

The exit of his held breath released a bit of tension.

“sometimes, from both of you, I never felt that you thought I was worth investing in. You guys put all of your hopes and dreams on Mike and I felt that there was no point in even trying...”

Matt saw the way his father’s face began to crumple and for a moment regretted his remark but the moment passed as his father embraced him.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way...I’m sorry.” his father got out as his mother remarked, “Oh don’t you leave me out now!” she teased as she hugged them both.

“Matty, lets get you back on track, okay?” his father told him as Matt felt Winnie tugging on his leash, wanting to walk some more.

“Sure thing dad, but before we go all crazy on my grandiose plans for world domination, perhaps we should finish Winnie’s walk and return him to his parents?” Matt laughed as his parents let him out of their hug and they all continued walking Winnie.

 

_That’s a start. I’ll take it._

 

 

Will walked Sharon up to her apartment door and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Good night Sharon.” he softly said, allowing his emotions a moment of sunlight before her. Speaking with her was easier than it has been in years and he saw the manner in which she looked up at him and felt a sense of ease and merriment he believed he’d never know again.

“Goodnight Will.” she replied but as he turned to let her unlock her door she reached out and grasped his hand.

“Sharon, honey what’s?-”

“-I think Matt has a large crush on the lady from his rehab...Sue.”

The chuckle exited his lips but he held back full on laughter.

“Sharon, he’s going to be okay, he’s a good egg we just didn’t-”

her hand moved beneath his, rubbing his hand as she gazed deeply at him.

“-Will, I think we should give Matt our total support if he wants to have kids, Matt has a lot of good qualities too, we should have caught his issues sooner, but right now, being a unified front and support system will get him back to where we both know he will be. Promise me we can give him that gift?”

“Sharon, how couldn’t I?”

“Of course, of course-”

“I will and you will too, right?”

She feverishly nodded her head, “Always and we can’t enable him...now with Mike and Quin.”

He felt himself tense up, the guilt with Matt felt small compared to the guilt he had for pushing Mike into the career path his own father had forced him into.

“-no more kid talk. She’s been through so much...I swear, she really has to love Mike to put up with me.”

Sharon nodded, “She does, their love reads steady and true Will, she brings out a more lighthearted version of Mike.”

“She does Sharon, she’s one of us.” he took in the radiant smile on her face and felt her accepting nature encapsulate him.

“Will, her and Mike are committed, Mike was asking me about how you proposed to me before everything hit the fan. I think he wants ideas.” 

Will was unable to hold back his grin, “Really? Heh, can I confess something?”

She studied him, “Yes, remember, in therapy we need to be honest.”

“Yes, that we do...I think she’d be a fantastic mother, even though she’s as career driven as all get out, I want to tell her that-” 

Sharon rested her hands on top of his.

“Will, how about we let them digest the apology, and then, when it comes up in the moment, it’ll hit them better. I do think you should take the boys and get away for awhile...reconnect.”

“Of course, haven’t had a family vacation with them in years...I’ll make sure Mike gets the time off from Benson.” he saw the compassion in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her, but she side stepped his gesture and unlocked the door.

“Will, give us time...okay?” she spoke with her body mostly behind her apartment door, “...give us all time.”

A heavy breath escaped his lips.

“Yeah, I will.”

Sharon waved good bye and closed the door as he felt an old emotion wrap around his consciousness.

 

_Harmony._


End file.
